Intoxicating Charm
by SixEcho
Summary: *Complete* Lex and Chloe have an unpleasant encounter with each other at a club in Metropolis. Chloe makes a few bad decisions and an amusing chaos ensues.
1. Toothpaste Boy

Title: Intoxicating Charm  
  
Disclaimer: *I own Lex*, he lives under my bed and fetches me coffee every morning (just kidding)  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe have an unpleasant encounter with each other at a club in Metropolis. Chloe makes a few bad decisions and an amusing chaos ensues.  
  
Chapter 1: Toothpaste Boy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe found her way out of the packed dance floor through the bright lights of the club. The pulsating music and the constant dancing had tired her out. This was the last day of her summer internship at the newspaper, and she and her cousin had gone out to celebrate. She poured herself some punch looked around for someone she recognized, but there were just too many people and too much chaos to find anyone. Just the way she liked it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex withdrew from the girl he was dancing with, making an excuse about needing to make a phone call. The airhead actually believed him. He fought through the crowd, wanting to leave as soon as possible.  
  
So this was what people his age did nowadays... he'd lost touch with this world, full of mindless fun and games. Serves him right for spending time with the teens of Smallville. It was probably a good thing though, most of the people here were either high or drunk and a few years ago, he would have been too. Once out of the crowd his eye caught a strangely familiar figure. Was that...? No, it couldn't be... could it?  
  
The heat in the room was intense, even though she *was* wearing a leather mini. Chloe noticed a tall dark figure out the corner of her eye while she leaned over the punch bowl.  
  
Chloe sighed, maybe the leather mini hadn't been such a great idea, "Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy but I don't think I can dance another minute withou-" Chloe stopped when her eyes met those of Lex Luthor.  
  
"Actually, I'm just here for the punch." Lex joked, but his eyes displayed a hint of tension. What was the Sullivan girl doing at one of *these* parties in Metropolis? He seized her drink away from her, tasting it then breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't spiked.  
  
"Hey, get your own." Chloe frowned, snatching the cup back. She could tell that he was worried about her presence here, but she didn't need supervision.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Lex asked, with an even tone. This party was no place for a girl from Smallville.  
  
What was his problem? The last thing she needed was another person telling her to be careful in the big bad city of Metropolis, it's not like she was new to the place. "Having a good time," she snapped, "You should try it sometime, look around everyone here is happy and-"  
  
"High," Lex finished off. He looked sharply into her eyes, and was met with a fiery stare. Nope, she wasn't stoned. "These people have a whole different definition for a *good time*. "What are you doing in Metropolis anyway?"  
  
"I'm only here for a few more days... I had an summer internship at the Planet and-" she paused, "Why do I have to explain myself to you anyway?" she'd been having such a good time before he showed up with all his questions. It wasn't like he owned the place.  
  
Lex breathed out to calm himself down. "Well, seeing as how I'm part owner of this club, I think I have a right to know," This feisty little blonde was almost as stubborn as he was. "At least let me drive you back to wherever you're staying." he continued through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm here with friends, seeing as I used to live in Metropolis, I do have a few." Chloe said throwing away her plastic cup. Rich snob. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to hang around people who aren't as uptight as my present company,"  
  
"I never knew you could be such a little-"  
  
"Lex!" a guy came up them interrupting the conversation. He was about a foot taller than anyone else in the room, with dark hair and stunningly green eyes. "Great night for dancing, huh?" He then noticed Chloe and flashed her a brilliant smile. "Who's your friend Lex?" he asked, shamelessly studying her physique.  
  
Chloe sighed inwardly, shouldn't the moron go back to the toothpaste commercial where he belonged?  
  
"Hi, I'm Victor..." If it was possible, his smile grew wider. Chloe thought his face might crack.  
  
Lex put his hand out to stop him before he took another step. Chloe was a friend by association, and he wasn't about to let her do anything she'd regret later, "Not this one Vic," He said expressionless.  
  
Victor shrugged disappointedly at Chloe, "Oh... You're one of Lex's girls. I don't know how he does it, but he always snags the good ones!"  
  
"I'm not one of his *girls*!" Chloe almost shrieked. How dare Lex dictate who she did and didn't get to know! She wasn't going to let him get away with it.  
  
"Great... then you won't mind if I ask you to dance?" Toothpaste boy didn't give up.  
  
"Of course not, Victor," Chloe replied, drawing out his name.  
  
"Please, call me Vic," he said placing his hand on her back and leading her into the thick crowd.  
  
"Vic," Chloe said with the sweetest voice she could muster, looking directly at Lex. He might own everything else in the world, but he didn't own her.  
  
Lex shook his head, Chloe had gotten herself into more trouble than she could handle. She was too trusting, well... trusting to everyone else except himself. How ironic. He'd have to keep an eye on Chloe...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please Review! Should I go continue? 


	2. Magic Punch

Chapter 2: Magic Punch  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lexy, why don't we go back to my place?" the girl's eyes teased his own.  
  
Lex looked down at her. What was her name again? Cassie? Candy? "Uh... maybe another time," Lex frowned. Had he just turned down a girl who'd offered herself to him? Was there something wrong with him? Leaning in, Lex kissed her powerfully on the lips. Nope, not gay. He offered to go get them drinks; his opportunity to check on the Sullivan girl.  
  
Pushing through the people, Lex found a drink and watched for signs of a small blonde head. It didn't take long. Lex choked on his drink when he saw the sight. Chloe and Vic were dancing in a dangerously arousing position. Vic's hands were in all the wrong places... The petite blonde held up her punch cup while dancing and didn't notice when Vic slipped some of his vodka inside.  
  
Lex walked towards the two in fury. The stupid girl had let her guard down around one of Metropolis's worst male sluts! He stepped towards them and shoved Vic out the way.  
  
"Watch it, Lex! If you wanted her, all you had to do was ask..." Vic was in no position to step over a Luther's toes... or Italian shoes in this case.  
  
Lex glared at him, and turned to Chloe who was still dancing, oblivious to anything going on. He gripped her arm and looked into her eyes. Drunk as hell. The girl was going to have a serious hangover in the morning.  
  
Lex grabbed the bottle Vic was holding, "You were slipping her alcohol?" Anger welled up inside him, and he turned to leave with Chloe before his temper got the better of him.  
  
"Don't go all self-righteous on *me* Lex," Vic called after him, "From what I remember, you're the one who taught me that little trick..."  
  
Lex scowled, but kept walking... or trying to walk with Chloe dancing away in her own world.  
  
"Vic? I need more magic punch!" Chloe yelled into Lex's ear.  
  
He was getting worried. The alcohol had taken it's toll on Chloe's little body. "It's Lex, Chloe. You can't have anymore magic punch."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You drank it all"  
  
"Oh," Chloe mumbled, then giggled uncontrollably, "Hey... why is the party moving away?"  
  
"We're leaving. You're drunk." Lex hoped his bluntness would get through to her.  
  
"I don't want to leave!" Chloe kicked and punch Lex, but he held onto her tight. Finally she bit down on his hand. Lex swore loudly and released his grasp of her. The girl didn't get far though, she tumbled out of his arms in a fit of giggles.  
  
Lex's frustration got the better of him and he picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder.  
  
"Ohhh... I think the world turned upside down," Chloe stated so seriously it made Lex laugh.  
  
He walked down the passageway, one arm around her bare legs and the rest of her hanging limply, enjoying the ride. Chloe's mind was spinning and she couldn't see very straight. She poked Lex's butt with her index finger.  
  
"God! Chloe, stop that!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know what it was!" she explained innocently.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and Lex spun around either the lights were faulty or someone had a camer-  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Chloe asked interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Lex."  
  
Chloe frowned, "Lex who?"  
  
"Lex Luthor."  
  
"Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah, from Smallville." he stated, exiting the building. He didn't know why he was having a conversation with Drunk Chloe, it was pointless. Gently, Lex placed Chloe into the passenger seat of his Ferrari and climbed in from the other side. He reached over her to put her seatbelt on when she grabbed his jacket with both hands  
  
"I remember you now... you're the rich guy, without any hair..."  
  
"Nice to know how people see me when they're drunk." Lex said trying to pry Chloe's fingers off his clothes.  
  
"Have I ever told you how hot you are?" Chloe asked seriously.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Before he could answer Chloe pulled him in for a hard kiss. Lex's eye's grew larger and Chloe grinned at him.  
  
"Lex... I..."  
  
"Yes?" Lex whispered.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
Lex jumped back as Chloe threw up on the floor of his spotless Ferrari. He moved back towards her and held the back of her neck gently as she did.  
  
"That's it, get it out of your system."  
  
It was going to be a long night...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please Review! 


	3. The Bulgarian Sheep Foundation

Note: If this chapter is a lil bit out of character it's because Chloe's very much drunk and Lex doesn't know what the hell he's doing. lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: The Bulgarian Sheep Foundation  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex swung the door open and literally dragged Chloe inside.  
  
"Where are we?" Chloe asked immediately. The apartment was very spacious, with a comfortable feel, not overly adorned.  
  
"My place."  
  
"I'm in a guy's home? In the middle of the night?" Chloe asked as Lex gently set her down onto the bed, "Wow... my dad would kill me if he found out." said giggling.  
  
Lex shook his head, Drunk Chloe giggled way too much, "Your dad would probably kill me first... then raise me from the dead and kill me again.  
  
Chloe grinned, still in her own dreamland, "I never knew you were so funny Lex."  
  
"Didn't you know? All Luthors are comic geniuses."  
  
Chloe erupted in laughter again. Lex half smiled at the absurdness of the situation. This was Chloe Sullivan, she was supposed to be the responsible level-headed and somewhat sarcastic reporter. A do-gooder. Her best friend was Clark for crying out loud, and that said a lot. Instead she was sprawled on the bed of a self-confessed millionaire playboy, totally wasted.  
  
Lex reached for one of his shirts and tossed it to Chloe who tried to catch it five seconds after it had landed on the bed next to her.  
  
"Take your clothes off and put that on," Lex ordered, "I'll be in the other room."  
  
Chloe did as she was told, but failed miserably in doing up the buttons.  
  
"Rex!"  
  
"The name's Lex," he said emerging and kicking off his shoes.  
  
"Whatever... come help me." Chloe said sitting at the edge of the bed.  
  
Lex knelt down in front of her and did them up as quickly as possible, doing his best to avert his eyes.  
  
"I miss Smallville." Chloe said suddenly.  
  
Lex looked up at her surprised, then sat next to her on the bed. "I do too... the place eventually grows on you."  
  
"Like fungus," Chloe said nodding.  
  
"Like fungus," Lex agreed. He felt Chloe lean up against him.  
  
"I miss my dad and the Torch and Clark and Pete... I even miss Lana! That's saying a lot since she stole Clark from me."  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow. Chloe was the most articulate drunk person he'd ever run into... and he'd run into many. "Were you and Clark ever together like that?"  
  
"Yes!" Chloe paused and gave a little sigh. "No... we weren't."  
  
"It seems to me that you develop an ideal relationship in your mind and when it doesn't go according to how you envisioned you break down inside," Lex analyzed.  
  
Chloe looked like she was thoughtfully pondering his words, "Nope, that's not it. The problem is that Clark doesn't love me! Nobody loves me!" Chloe's bottom lip hung out and she looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"That's not true... lot's of people love you," Lex tried desperately to reassure her  
  
"I used to love Clark a lot..."  
  
Lex cleared his throught. He doubted Sober Chloe would be comfortable discussing this situation with him.  
  
"I even used to dream about him all the time. We would be together in a phone booth and-"  
  
"Woah! I don't really want those images in my head... ever." Lex stated. He got up to fetch a glass of water for Chloe.  
  
"Sometimes you were in the phone booth with me instead of Clark."  
  
Lex stopped dead in his tracks, had he just heard correctly?  
  
"Sometimes I was in the phone booth with both of you, then I'd leave and you two would be alone togeth-"  
  
Lex swore loudly, "Can you please talk about something else?!"  
  
Chloe looked at him like a butterfly who's just gotten swatted. Suddenly she burst into a flood of tears.  
  
"God, Chloe, I'm sorry! Please don't cry!" Lex sat down next to her with a glass of water, "here, drink this." he said putting the glass to her lips. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was when people started crying on him. He had no clue what to do.  
  
Chloe sipped a little and then scrunched up her face. "There's something wrong with the coffee."  
  
Lex smiled, "That's because it was made without coffee beans, sugar or milk."  
  
"Ohh..." Chloe said nodding. She stopped crying, sniffing loudly and Lex got up to fetch her a tissue.  
  
"Here," he said handing it to her. Chloe drew the tissue up to her face but hit herself in the eye instead.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Lex sighed, he couldn't believe what he was about to do. He wrapped the tissue around Chloe's nose. "Blow."  
  
Chloe did so and immediately felt better. She noticed the wide screen tv in the room, "Let's watch something!" She grabbed a shoe and tried using it as a remote. Lex shook his head and turned the television on for her. Chloe cuddled in the bed and started watching closely while Lex grabbed himself a pillow and headed for the couch, Chloe would probably fall asleep soon then there'd be a little peace and--  
  
"No! You can't do that!" Chloe sobbed. Lex was there in a second, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
Chloe shook her head crying. Lex groaned, she was thinking about her sad love life again. "Don't worry, you'll find the right guy someday, he could be anyone anywhere. It's only a matter of time before-"  
  
"What are you talking about." Chloe interrupted.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I was crying about that," she pointed to the screen, "The Brazilian squirrel is endangered... they need $8000 to save it." she looked up into Lex's eyes, "If they don't get the money, the squirrels will die..."  
  
Lex groaned. Damn the Discovery Channel.  
  
Chloe reached for Lex's other shoe and held it up to her ear.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lex asked.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chloe snapped through tears.  
  
"There are so many ways to answer that question."  
  
Chloe sighed, "I'm calling my bank. I have a savings account.. I could come up with most of the money but Id have to sell my car first though."  
  
"Chloe I'm sure the Bolivian Snakes will be just fine..."  
  
"How can you be so heartless? You don't know the first thing about the Burmese spider, do you?"  
  
"Fine, put the phone down," he said taking the shoe away, "We'll donate some money in the morning."  
  
Chloe looked up at him with pleading eyes and it almost hurt him to see her so sad... almost.  
  
Lex swore and reached for his phone, he was due for another good deed anyway. Hopefully the press would hear about it.  
  
"This is Lex Luthor... yes, I realise how late it is... It's an emergency... transfer $8000 from my account towards the Bulgarian Sheep Foundation... no, I'm not drunk, just make the transfer!" he yelled, hanging up the phone.  
  
Suddenly he felt two small hands wrap around him from behind.  
  
"Thank you, Rex."  
  
"Anytime, will you go to sleep now?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Chloe crawled under the duvet and was asleep in seconds. Lex smiled and took one last look at Chloe before turning out the lights. In the morning he'd have to explain the whole story to a potentially violent Sober Chloe... he wasn't looking forward to that. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you sooooo much for the nice reviews! Yay! Please keep them coming! 


	4. Clive and Paul

Chapter 4: Clive and Paul  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex stretched and pulled himself off the couch. For a $3000 dollar piece of furniture it was surprisingly uncomfortable. He sighed and headed over to his room where Chloe lay fast asleep in his king size bed. It was a sight he thought he'd never see in a million years. Chloe was in *his* room... sleeping on *his* bed... drooling on *his* pillow. Lex decided not to over think the situation and headed for the bathroom silently. He wasn't prepared for a close encounter Hangover Chloe just yet.  
  
Chloe rolled over in her bed, leaning into her soft pillow and trying to ignore the dull pain in her head. It was strange... somehow her cousins dorm room felt... different. Suddenly she heard a splash of water from a shower low rumbling voice coming from a room close by.  
  
"Pretty womaaaan walking down the streeeet, pretty womaaaan, then kind I'd like to meeeet lalalalaaa..."  
  
Chloe's eyes snapped open. Why was she in someone else's bed? Wearing someone else's shirt? Listening to someone singing in the shower? She shrieked and scrambled out of the bed. The burning headache she felt was only adding to her confusion.  
  
Lex heard her cry and raced out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "It's ok, don't be-"  
  
Chloe screamed.  
  
"...scared," Lex ended off. He tried desperately to get the soap out of his eyes and calm Chloe down while trying to secure a towel around his waist. He wasn't succeeding in either of the three and almost fell over a chair because his eyes were stinging.  
  
Chloe's jaw dropped. What the hell was she doing here... wherever here was, and *what* was Lex Luthor doing half naked in front of her! Her mind began a series of possible explanations, none of which she liked.  
  
"L-Lex?"  
  
"Chloe! Glad you remember my name, do you need anything for your headache? I could get you some-"  
  
"What the hell am I doing here?" she yelled. The memories in her head were in a mess, she needed answers now before she totally freaked out. It was a little late for that though.  
  
"Did I...? Did we...?" Chloe choked out the words, not even wanting to think of the possibility that she and Lex might have-  
  
"No!" Lex said shaking his head, "You were... in the club... I saw you and.... uh.."  
  
"Will you just tell me?! All I know is that I went out with my cousin and now I wake up in some guy's bed wearing his shirt!" Hearing herself say those words totally horrified her.  
  
"I'm not some guy Chloe, It's me, Lex, you know me!" He paused, finally getting most of the soap out of his eyes. "It's okay," he moved a little closer to her. Chloe sprung away and reached for a fork on the bedside table.  
  
"Don't come near me," she said waving the utensil in the air viciously.  
  
Lex backed down a little, he hadn't realised that she would be this panicked. "Just don't do anything stupid. Put the fork down and we can talk about this calmly. Just put it down Chloe."  
  
"What am I doing here? Where's my cousin?" she said pointing the fork to his very bare chest. Chloe groaned inwardly, she was defending herself from a potential kidnapper and all that she could think about was his chest.  
  
"You were wasted Chloe, very drunk-"  
  
"What?" Chloe squeaked, "I never get drunk! Y-you're lying! It's just what everyone says about you Luthor's never-"  
  
Her voice was silenced when Lex reached over, and grabbed the her arm, pulling her in for a soft kiss. Chloe's weapon fell from her fingers.  
  
"...trust them." she ended. For some reason her mind had gone blank.  
  
Lex pulled away, and looked down at her slightly parted lips and closed eyes. There. He'd managed to end her ranting. "Now are you ready to listen to me and stop acting like a mad woman?"  
  
Her dark eyes snapped open and she punched him hard in the abdomen. Lex coughed and backed away.  
  
"Now I'm ready." she said trying not to sound flustered.  
  
"I guess I deserved that in some twisted way." Lex said. "You know you were a lot nicer when you were drunk.." He motioned for Chloe to sit on the bed. She hesitated for a moment before doing so. Lex pulled up a chair and sat opposite her.  
  
"You were at a party and we ran into each other. You met a this looser, he got you drunk and I decided to take you home before you did anything you'd regret. I never saw your cousin, I assume she couldn't get to you, otherwise she would have stopped you. I slept on the couch by the way," Lex decided to leave out the details of last night for when Hangover Chloe morphed into the less violent Sober Chloe.  
  
Chloe tried to take in all that he had told her, but her mind couldn't process the information. Why on earth would she get herself into such a stupid situation?  
  
"You can call your cousin... if you still don't believe me."  
  
Chloe nodded as Lex handed her his tiny Nokia. Suddenly she was aware of Lex's lack of clothing.  
  
He noticed her uneasiness, "I... uh... have to change." Lex stated, "Take your time on the phone."  
  
Chloe quickly dialled the number, praying her cousin was there.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me,"  
  
"Chloe? Where the hell did you go off to last night? I was so worried when you didn't get back to the dorm! I was about to call Uncle Gabe and-"  
  
"Do you remember what happened last night?"  
  
"You don't remember? You and that playboy sleazebag Vic were on the dance floor all over each other."  
  
Chloe groaned, "Was it really that bad?"  
  
"It was very bad, Chloe... you'd even gathered a little audience around you. That's why I couldn't get to you, but then some other guy came after you. He pretty much scared Vic off and then hauled you away with him. Who was he? Please tell me that you knew him!"  
  
"I knew him, and I'm fine... just a little confused."  
  
"Well whoever that guy was you owe him a huge thank you. Oh! I almost forgot! Your friends dropped by half an hour ago to uh... surprise you. They wanted to give you a ride back to Smallville. I think their name were Clive and Paul?  
  
Chloe gulped, "Clark and Pete?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks for all the reviews:- ) they make me happy! Please keep reviewing! 


	5. Dental Hygiene

Chapter 5: Dental Hygiene  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe's eyes widened in horror at the thought of Clark or Pete finding out about last night. Her cousin continued over the phone.  
  
"I wasn't sure where you were or when you'd be back so-"  
  
"What did you tell them?" Chloe asked, trying to stay calm. If either of them found out about what she'd done last night, she'd never be able to face them again.  
  
"Relax, I told them you were still asleep because you had to work late on you last day. So they're going to drop by later. They said something about needing to see another friend... by the way, you never told me Cory was so hot!"  
  
"Clark"  
  
"Whatever! Those cowboys in Littleville must be doing something right."  
  
"Yeah, they ride around on horses all day... shirtless, that's where the rippling muscles and the dark tan comes from." Chloe replied seriously. She looked up for a second and saw Lex leaning against the door frame with his eyebrows raised, fully dressed in a dark grey casual suit and a black shirt.  
  
"I have to go now! I'll be back at the dorm soon, bye!" Chloe quickly hung up. She hoped he hadn't heard anything.  
  
"Dark tans and rippling muscles? So is that what you're into Chloe?" he said grinning. "You know when we get back to Smallville, I'm going to have a whole lot of verbal ammunition against your sarcasm."  
  
Chloe's eyes narrowed. "You want to talk about ammunition? How about *you* singing Pretty Woman in the shower! I bet that would make a great cover story... you have a great voice by the way."  
  
"If you tell anyone about that I'll... I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?" Chloe challenged.  
  
"I'll kidnap you, tie you to a chair and make you watch Dawson's Creek reruns!"  
  
"Fine! I'll agree to keep your dirty little secret, if you agree to keep mine."  
  
"It's a deal." Lex said extending his arm.  
  
Chloe shook his hand, something in his eyes told her that she could trust him... Everything was going to be alright, but she still owed Lex an apology, especially for trying to stab him with a fork, and for anything else she might have done last night.  
  
Just then she noticed a small bucket next to the bed. "What's that for?"  
  
Lex gave her half a smile, "You'll see. So what did your cousin say?"  
  
Chloe tried not to make eye contact with him. "Just that I was all over some jerk and that this guy had come along and uh... rescued me." she paused, still not looking at him. "I feel so stupid, I should have known better..."  
  
"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know that he was slipping you alcohol," Lex said. Seeing her look so guilty made his anger for Vic escalate. "Do you want me to go find Vic and..."  
  
"What...? Beat him up?" Chloe said with a little smile. Lex looked so insecure, he wasn't sure how to handle situations that couldn't be resolved with a check book and a pen.  
  
"Well, no I wouldn't beat him up, but I could buy out his company and reduce him to a middle class citizen?" He offered. Was he actually having a friendly banter with the unpredictable reporter?  
  
"That's okay, but thanks for asking," in some way he was rather sweet. Chloe got up unsteadily and suddenly her head started spinning. Lex saw the look in her eyes. It was the same look she'd had in his porsche, just before she'd-  
  
"I don't feel so good..." Chloe said, finding it hard to keep standing.  
  
Lex grabbed her from behind by the waist as she toppled onto him. Chloe snatched the bucket from the side of the bed before throwing up in it.  
  
She tried desperately to figure out the situation. She was sprawled on top of a millionaire, who was gently stroking her back as she threw up into a bucket. It was official. Chloe Sullivan had just entered the Twilight Zone.  
  
Lex looked at her tired little body. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm sitting on you, and throwing up into a bucket, do I look okay?"  
  
"If it's any consolation, I know exactly how you feel,"  
  
"I feel like having a shower, brushing my teeth, heading back to Smallville and hugging my dad."  
  
"I can relate to that... except of course hugging your dad."  
  
Chloe groaned, "Please don't mention my dad... if he finds out about this-"  
  
"He won't find out, it was in our deal, remember?" Lex said smiling.  
  
"Thank you..." Chloe rose from her awkward position, feeling less dizzy. Lex still had his hand on her back afraid she'd fall over.  
  
Chloe turned around, "I still want to know about what I did last night-"  
  
"We'll talk about that later. Why don't you go take a shower and brush your teeth.... I think I have a new toothbrush in the upper drawer somewhere."  
  
"You keep spare toothbrushes? Why? In case there's a nation wide toothbrush shortage?"  
  
"I take my dental care seriously." Lex said smiling, displaying two rows of perfect teeth. "Now, hurry up and I'll give you a ride back to Smallville."  
  
"No, it's fine. Pete and Clark will be at my cousin's soon to pick me up," she said heading for the bathroom and paused before entering, "Thank you... for everything, and I'm sorry about freaking out before and nearly murdering you with a fork, and for anything else I did to you last night"  
  
Chloe saw Lex's smug grin and decided not to end on that note, "By the way do you think you could teach me the lyrics to Pretty Woman? You must have seen the movie a few more times than I did..." Chloe disappeared into the en suite bathroom.  
  
Lex groaned. Sober Chloe was alive and kicking again. Suddenly he heard an urgent knock at the door. He frowned. Very few people knew where he lived, and nobody could get past the security at the door if they didn't have a pass.  
  
He opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw who his visitors were.  
  
"Clark... Pete..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please Review! Oh.... and my apologies to Dawson's Creek fans *cough* 


	6. Testosterone Wars

Chapter 6: Testosterone Wars  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe stood in the massive bathroom, unsure of where to turn. It was about as big as her living room. She reached up to the cabinet and pulled out a toothbrush from it's plastic cover.  
  
"Figures it would be an electric one," she said to herself.  
  
Lex must have a phobia about stained teeth. She squeezed out some toothpaste and proceeded to brush her teeth with a sigh. She promised never to take clean teeth for granted again. Just then she realised that she was still wearing Lex's shirt and she had no idea where her own clothes were.  
  
She looked at her disheveled self in the mirror, "That's just perfect. On top of every known and unknown embarrassment I've endured today, I have to ask Lex Luthor if he knows where my clothes are."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi Lex!" Clark said smiling, "I hope you don't mind us dropping in on you like this," he walked past the stunned man into the apartment. "We were here to pick Chloe up but she was still sleeping, so we decided to come by and see you."  
  
"It's great to see you guys... how did you get in?" This was bad. Very bad.  
  
"You gave me a pass, remember?" Clark said holding up a small plastic card. He noticed how uneasy Lex looked, "You said if I was in Metropolis I should stop by...?"  
  
"Yes, right... sure." Lex stated. He tried desperately to think of a plan. If Clark or Pete saw Chloe here she'd be devastated...  
  
Pete followed Clark inside and decided he might as well clear the air while he was here. He was never the type to hold grudges.  
  
"Look, I know you're wondering what the hell *I'm* doing here, seeing as how I don't like you, but since you decided to do the right thing and reopen the Smallville Plant I figure you're alright." Pete smiled. He'd almost meant what he'd said.  
  
"That's great. It means a lot to me." Lex replied, he had to get them out of his apartment. "Hey, you guys want to catch a movie? Something with blood and gore? If we leave within the next 7 seconds, we might make it!" he said herding them out the door.  
  
"Sure, Lex." Clark answered a little confused. Just then he heard a door open in a nearby room. "Do you have company?"  
  
"It's probably company of the female kind," Pete said smirking. "So who's the latest hottie? Did you get lucky?"  
  
Lex stood frozen, trying to form words, but his mind was drawing a blank.  
  
Chloe looked around, "Hey, Lex? Do you know where my leather skirt is, I can't remember what-" Her jaw dropped when she saw her two best friends standing in the doorway. She painfully realised she was still wearing Lex's shirt and nervously tugged it down to cover more leg.  
  
"Hey guys..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone in the room stood still in silence.  
  
Lex glanced between Chloe, who looked like she was about to pass out and Clark and Pete, who looked like they wanted to kill something... preferably with the last name of Luthor. It was time for Lex to take charge and spring into action... as soon as his brain resumed communication with his body.  
  
"Chloe... would you mind telling us what you're doing here?" Pete's voice remained dangerously calm.  
  
Clark jumped at the sound of Pete's voice echoing his own thoughts. "I'm sure there's a good explanation of this... right Chloe?" he asked, his eyes pleading with her for an answer.  
  
"An explanation?" Pete asked raising his voice, "Chloe is half naked in a Luthor's apartment, wearing a Luthor's shirt and just came out a Luthor's bedroom, we don't need an explanation! It's obvious what happened."  
  
There was something in Pete's voice that made Lex snap. "Actually Mr Ross, nothing happened. If you knew your friend well enough, you'd realize that she's a mature young woman and can make responsible decisions!"  
  
Pete's jaw dropped. A Luthor had taken advantage of one of his best friends, and now he was justifying it? Pete's anger escalated.  
  
Chloe was still trying to process what Lex had said when Pete suddenly lunged for him. Clark was between Pete and Lex in a flash.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Clark!" Pete yelled, he felt like he just ran into a brick wall, and how did he do that so fas-  
  
"Just calm down Pete," Clark ordered. Nobody had noticed his sudden burst of speed, they were all a little preoccupied at the moment.  
  
"Fine!" Pete said backing away.  
  
Lex and Chloe looked at each other. Lex wanted to say something, but he didn't know how much Chloe would want them to know. His thoughts were interrupted as Pete came at him for a second time... while Clark wasn't looking. The football practises had paid off. Lex was tackled to the floor and hit it with a crash.  
  
Chloe winced as Pete struck Lex's nose. Lex swore and kicked Pete off him forcefully. He didn't want to hurt the kid; Pete was just enraged and Lex couldn't blame him.  
  
"You don't want to start this with me, Pete. I think I have more experience in this area than you do." Lex muttered, wiping away a little blood.  
  
Pete wasn't going to give up and took another swing, but Lex wrestled him to the ground easily. Suddenly the two stopped the fight as a flood of water fell on top of them. They looked up to see Chloe with an empty flower vase held upside down.  
  
"Not that I'm not flattered by the testosterone wars, but if you two don't stop *I'm* going to beat up both your asses!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review Please! 


	7. Touchy-Feely

Chapter 7: Touchy-Feely  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe counted to ten slowly... like that was going to help! She needed to fix this situation.  
  
"You two," she said pointing to Clark and Pete, "On that couch,"  
  
"You," she said pointing to Lex, "On the opposite couch."  
  
Chloe breathed a sigh of relief as they followed her orders. "Now, just so that you know, I didn't sleep with Lex. If anything I owe Lex a debt of gratitude, and I will explain it all as soon as I get dressed because I'm *not* very comfortable standing in front of the three of you wearing a guy's shirt."  
  
The room was silent. Chloe walked up to Lex, "Where did you put my skirt?" she asked, hoping she'd never have to repeat that sentence for the rest of her life.  
  
"On the chair behind the door," Lex said with an even tone, avoiding Pete's glare. There was no use in provoking him.  
  
"Thank you." Chloe replied heading back to the bedroom, then stuck her head outside the door again.  
  
"Will one of you *please* make me a cup of coffee?" she pleaded.  
  
Lex nodded, hiding a smirk. Chloe was handling things pretty well considering. He got up and turned on the coffee machine.  
  
Clark's head was full of questions. This morning he and Pete had set out to pick their best friend up to take her back home, but now... At least he was certain that nothing had happened and that Chloe was alright. He and Pete had jumped to conclusions and it hadn't been fair to Lex.  
  
"Are you okay, Pete?" Clark asked, not looking at him.  
  
"No. I don't understand why we're still here." Pete said stubbornly. His side still hurt from where Lex had kicked him, but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone.  
  
"You can leave if you want, nobody's stopping you," Lex stated coming back into the room and setting Chloe's coffee down on the table. What was it about Chloe that made everyone want to protect her?  
  
"I'm not going anywhere without Chloe." Pete seethed.  
  
"How's your nose, Lex?" Clark asked, before he could retort Pete's remark.  
  
"Nothing a Kleenex and minor plastic surgery won't fix," he replied. Lex glanced at Pete He was still clutching his abdomen where he'd been kicked.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Lex asked cautiously. Almost feeling guilty.... almost.  
  
"Are you kidding? My grandmother kicks harder than you... and she's got arthritis." Pete lied coldly.  
  
There was silence in the room till Chloe reappeared, wearing what she'd worn to the dance last night. Clark's eyes widened. He'd never seen Chloe wearing anything so...  
  
"Slutty by Smallville standards, I know, but relatively conservative by Metropolis standards." Chloe said a little embarrassed. She pulled up a chair between the two couches. Pete and Lex sat in stony silence, and Clark nodded for Chloe to continue.  
  
"Here's the story. I went to this club," Chloe explained. "I ran into Lex, we exchanged uh... pleasantries, then I went off to dance with some other guy-"  
  
"What guy?" Pete interrupted.  
  
"Vic something or the other... anyway I kind of got drunk and-"  
  
"What!" Clark and Pete exclaimed together.  
  
"You were drunk? Chloe Sullivan actually got drunk?" Pete asked, shocked.  
  
Lex noticed how Chloe shrank, "It wasn't her fault. The guy told her it was punch."  
  
Chloe grabbed the coffee and sat back in the chair. She'd come this far, she might as well tell them everything, "I started dancing with him and things got a little... out of hand."  
  
"What do you mean out of hand?" Clark asked.  
  
"Just a little touchy-feely."  
  
"Touchy-feely!?"  
  
"Will you shut up and let me finish?" Chloe asked irritated. There was a pause. "Thank you. Lex then saw me dancing and brought me here before I did anything stupid. I got the bed; he got the couch."  
  
"Hence the pillow you're sitting on," Lex told Pete.  
  
Clark's eyes narrowed, "Who was this guy?"  
  
"Victor Neufeld... son of Henry Neufeld," Lex stated, then noted their blank expressions and realised he was the only one in the room who read the financial section of the newspaper.  
  
"...of Neufeld Industries?" he continued.  
  
"Wow!" Chloe exclaimed in realisation, "I didn't know he was *that* Victor... he's loaded!" she noticed the three pairs of eyes on her "Um... not that it matters, he's still a jerk."  
  
"A huge jerk. The guy does nothing all day, he lives off his rich and powerful father and-" Lex stopped when he saw the expressions, "What? I have a job, I'm not like him! I run the crap factory!"  
  
Chloe grinned, "Well... now that everything's sorted out we can-"  
  
"Not everything," Pete stated, "What are we going to do about this guy?"  
  
Clark saw the look in Pete's eye and nodded in agreement, "We have to do something about him."  
  
To Chloe's surprise, Lex joined in, "I know where he lives, we can take my car," he said getting up.  
  
Chloe's jaw dropped, "Yeah, that's a brilliant idea! I'll go get the baseball bats so we can beat this guy up!"  
  
"Yeah!" they agreed, the sarcasm flying over their heads.  
  
"I wasn't serious, guys. You three can't go and... and..."  
  
"Defend your honour?" Pete suggested.  
  
"I'm not a damn princess from the eighteenth century! I don't need you three to defend my anything!"  
  
Lex sighed, "She's right. None of us are in the position to take on the Neufelds." No matter how much he wanted to beat Vic into a pulp, it just wasn't a smart thing to do,  
  
"Thank you," Chloe sighed in relief, "It's nice to know that you guys care though."  
  
"Sure," Clark said.  
  
"Anytime," Pete confirmed.  
  
"We couldn't have taken my car there anyway," Lex stated.  
  
"Why not?" Chloe asked.  
  
"There was an uh... accident." Lex replied. "I had someone come over to pick it up this morning."  
  
"Oh no! Was it my fault? Did I crash it?" Chloe's eyes widened. She still had no clue about what happened last night, and dreaded finding out.  
  
"No, there wasn't a crash. You... uh, you threw up in it." Lex stated with a sympathetic smile.  
  
Chloe groaned and placed her head in her hands.  
  
"Somebody drive me back to Smallville, please?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review... Please.? 


	8. Smallville Pie Council

Chapter 8: Smallville Pie Council  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Luthor residence, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi, can I speak to Lex please?"  
  
"*Mr Luthor* is very busy at the moment,"  
  
"I'm sure *Mr Luthor* can stop the hostile takeovers for five minutes and speak to me."  
  
"Who may I say is calling?"  
  
"Chloe Sullivan"  
  
"Do you have an appointment? Mr Luthor is very busy."  
  
"I have to make an appointment to speak to the man who knows what my puke looks like?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Just put the call through, it's not that hard, just push the little button on the-"  
  
"Mr Luthor us very busy."  
  
"What are you a broken tape recorder?"  
  
"I doubt Mr Luthor has time to speak to you right now."  
  
"Excellent way to rephrase... Do you have any idea who I am?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Chloe Sullivan, does the name ring a bell?"  
  
"Actually it does sound familiar... oh my gosh! Aren't you the Congresswoman from Canada!?"  
  
"Erm... of course I am! Congresswoman Sullivan, that's me!"  
  
"Oh dear! I apologize, I'll put you directly through to Mr Luthor."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
pause  
  
"Congresswoman Sullivan I presume?"  
  
"Sorry, I had to lie, but I couldn't get through to you! You're secretary isn't too bright by the way."  
  
"Former Miss Metropolis's tend to have that character flaw."  
  
"I bet you have them lining up at your door."  
  
"Not really... they congregate around the front gate and hold up giant heart shaped picket signs."  
  
"Fascinating... anyway I need to see you."  
  
"Oh really....? I help you out in Metropolis and when we get back to Smallville you ignore me for three weeks. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"  
  
"Luthor's have feelings?"  
  
"We've been trying to breed the emotion-gene out of the Luthor dynasty for generations. but no such luck yet."  
  
"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I just needed time to think. It's not every day that I wind up drunk in a millionaire's apartment and I just spent half an hour trying to get a hold of you so will you please listen to me?"  
  
"Why didn't you just come over?"  
  
"And brave the crowd of supermodels beating down your door?"  
  
"That was a joke."  
  
"That's comforting to know. We have to talk about what happened in Metropolis. I've been putting it off and avoiding you, but I woke up this morning and realised that I have to know... now."  
  
"That night really wasn't a huge deal. Why don't you just let it go and forget about it?"  
  
"This coming from a guy who still has the car he wrecked when he drove over a bridge?"  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"Are you going to the Farmer's Market?"  
  
"The Farmer's Market? As in cows running around everywhere?"  
  
"Actually they're mostly sheep."  
  
"Well as long as they're not Bulgarian..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind, long story."  
  
"Whatever! Meet me there in an hour."  
  
"It's a date."  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"It's just a phrase, Chloe."  
  
"Right... well... tell your secretary that Congresswoman Sullivan of Canada says hi."  
  
"I'll pass on your regards, see you in an hour."  
  
The conversation ended and Lex hung up the phone. What was he supposed to tell Chloe in an hour? That she'd gotten drunk, bit his hand, kissed him, thrown up in his car and cost him $8000 dollars for a wild life conservation scheme... Just then his phone beeped again.  
  
"Mr Luthor, there's a Victor Neufeld on line three."  
  
Lex clenched his jaw and reached for the phone. What the hell was *he* calling for?  
  
"What do you want Vic?"  
  
"Now is that anyway to talk to a friend, Lex?"  
  
"You have a strange definition for the word friend. Last time I checked we weren't friends." Lex replied icily.  
  
"Oh yeah... that's right. Ever since LuthorCorp bought out the Asian branch of Neufeld Industries things just haven't been the same between us."  
  
"You know that I had nothing to do with that.... it was my father's idea. Now what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing... I just wanted to mention that I'll be stopping by Smallville later today. I have a piece of information you might be interested in...."  
  
"I don't think you're stupid enough to blackmail a Luthor. Besides, you can't possibly have anything that could darken my reputation further."  
  
"Really? Well I'm sure the naive residents of Smallville would be fascinated to know about the incident with the little blonde girl. What was her name again? Chloe something... we were a little preoccupied to introduce ourselves properly. From what I remember she wasn't that interested in my name anyway..."  
  
"Leave her out of this. This problem between you and me started way before I came here or met any of these people."  
  
"It's all part of the game Lex, remember how we toyed with each other's lives back in high school?"  
  
"I do, but there's a distinct difference between us now, Vic."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I grew up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was late. Twelve seconds late to be exact. Maybe he wasn't coming! Why would he come all the way down to a Farmer's Market anyway? He better show up though. Chloe started pacing. She'd spent an hour trying to form the perfect country girl outfit and she thought she'd done a pretty good job with the faded jeans, red flannel shirt, bandanna topped off with a cowboy hat. The epitome of the Smallville stereotype, and totally un-Chloelike.  
  
Lana came up to Chloe wearing a similar outfit, "You waiting for somebody?" she asked when she saw Chloe fidgeting nervously and looking around.  
  
"Uh... yeah. I'm supposed to meet Lex here, I'm ready to find out about you- know-what that happened in Metropolis." Chloe explained hurriedly. She'd told Lana everything when she'd returned to Smallville. Lana just had that *confess your sins to me* vibe and she hadn't made Chloe feel guilty either.  
  
"I'm certain that everything will be alright, Chloe. Just relax. You look great by the way..."  
  
"I hate dressing up for these things," Chloe muttered loosening her dark blue bandanna.  
  
"Well, it's tradition for the pie auction. So how did your pie turn out anyway?"  
  
Chloe smirked, "I whipped it together this afternoon... my dad forced me to. I pity the person who bids on it, but at least I can disappear before they take a bite."  
  
"Didn't you hear? The person who bids the highest gets your pie *and* gets to have lunch with it's baker..." Lana said smiling.  
  
Chloe's jaw dropped, "What?! When did they come up with that rule?"  
  
"About five minutes ago." Lana replied innocently. "I mentioned it to the pie council and they said it was a great idea."  
  
"We have a pie council?" Chloe asked, then shook her head. Could this day get any worse?  
  
"That's just great! Clark's going to bid on your pie, Pete will bid on Erika's... I have to find someone to bid on mine!" Chloe started stressing at the thought of nobody wanting her pie... or wanting to have lunch with her...  
  
"Smallivlle has pie auctions?" A voice behind Chloe startled her.  
  
"Of course we do, it's tradition, Lex." Lana stated with a faraway look in her eyes. "It all goes towards a children's charity."  
  
"Sounds like a good cause," Lex stated staring at Chloe and taking in her outfit. Her bright eyes were almost hidden by the brim of her cowboy hat.  
  
Chloe tensed when she saw Lex. In his silver suit and spotless black shoes he definitely stood out in this crowd of people... in a good way.  
  
"Nice duds there, cowgirl," Lex said to Chloe with a grin.  
  
"Nice suit there richboy," Chloe shot back smirking.  
  
"Cowgirl."  
  
"Richboy."  
  
"Cowgirl."  
  
"Rich-"  
  
"Sorry to cut in," Lana interrupted, "But we were discussing the bidding of your pie, Chloe."  
  
Lex raised his eyebrows, "My favourite reporter bakes pie?"  
  
Chloe blushed a little, "Well... not really..." she faltered.  
  
"I definitely have to bid on yours," he confirmed, "I can't miss out on this opportunity."  
  
"That's great!" Lana stated before Chloe could interrupt, "You also have to find somewhere here to camp down so you can eat the pie together,"  
  
Chloe's blush deepened, "You really don't have to do that-"  
  
"Nonsense, I wouldn't miss it for the world. It would be the perfect opportunity for that discussion about that uh... thing." Lex continued carefully.  
  
"It's okay, Lex," Chloe said, sighing, "Lana knows about my exploits in Metropolis."  
  
"I'd hardly call them exploits," Lex stated. He wished Chloe would stop beating herself up about the whole incident. It really hadn't been her fault. He wandered if he should tell her about the phone call from Vic, but then dismissed the thought... why upset her when she looked so happy...?  
  
"Over here Clark!" Lana called when she saw him through the crowd. She gave a little wave.  
  
"Hey, guys," Clark said jogging up to them. He paused when he saw Lex.  
  
"Hi, Lex. I didn't know you were going to be here." Clark said a little surprised. Clark was also dressed in the standard cowboy costume, especially for the occasion.  
  
"How could I refuse bidding on Miss Sulivan's famous pie?" Lex asked smirking.  
  
"Her pie's are famous alright..." Clark nodded, "...famous for putting people in hospital."  
  
Chloe smacked Clark in the arm, but he just grinned down at her.  
  
"So will you be bidding on Lana's pie?" Chloe asked not so subtly.  
  
Clark gave a nervous chuckle, "Of course... what are friends for?"  
  
"Thanks again, Clark..." Lana said smiling up at him, "I couldn't bear the thought of having pie with someone I didn't like. Why don't we move up to the front? The auction's just beginning." she pulled Clark away with her.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, "Those two are so obvious, I wish they'd just make out already... they hid behind the *we're just friends* for long enough!" Chloe stopped when she saw the look Lex gave her.  
  
"What?" she asked uncomfortably.  
  
"You acquire the most interesting expression on your face when you get irritated," Lex said bending down a little to her.  
  
Chole glared at him.  
  
"See! There it is again!" Lex stated.  
  
"Very funny... now remember to bid on my pie, and don't run off."  
  
"Why would I run off?"  
  
"Just in case you realise that you find somebody else's pie more appealing..."  
  
"Yours is the only pie I desire. I'm not leaving without it." Lex said, reaching out to straighten Chloe's bandanna.  
  
Chloe held her breath at his touch, then stepped away, "About the auction, do you have cash on you?" She paused when he threw her a smirk, "Oh... wait, I forgot... you're a millionaire."  
  
Lex nodded, "Us millionaires tend to carry cash around with us in case a beautiful reporters require us to bid on their pies."  
  
"That happens a lot I take it?" Chloe said, purposefully ignoring the fact that Lex Luthor had indirectly called her beautiful.  
  
"It's already happened once today... so what's the going rate for a pie?" Lex asked in a business-like tone.  
  
"Well, it depends. Lana's will probably go up to fifty dollars, but I'll be lucky if mine reaches to fifteen." Chloe admitted with a slight smile.  
  
"Why is that?" Lex asked a little confused.  
  
"Have you looked at Lana Lang recently? Poor Clark has a lot of competition, especially with Whitney out of the picture. All the guys here are willing to dish out cash to have lunch with her..."  
  
Lex sighed and looked down at Chloe, "The teenage boys of Smallville really are clueless if they're all running after Lana."  
  
Chloe blushed a little deeper, "Look that's Lana's pie." she said pointing to the makeshift platform in the field. A large crowd congregated quickly.  
  
Lex glanced upwards and saw Clark biding furiously along with a few other lovesick guys. The price rose steadily till Clark was the only one left with a offer.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman lets give Miss Lang a round of applause for raking in a record price for her pie... eighty-five dollars!" the auctioneer's voice boomed over the speakers and mingled with the sound of clapping.  
  
Chloe laughed, "Poor Clark... grinning like an idiot after blowing two months worth of allowance!"  
  
"The following is a delicious cherry pie, made by Chloe Sullivan, shall we start the bidding at ten dollars? Remember folks, the highest bidder also gets to take the lovely Miss Sullivan out to lunch." The auctioneer stated expressively.  
  
Chloe groaned. Having her pie auctioned for a measly ten dollars after Lana's impressive eighty-five would be so embarrassing.  
  
Lex raised his hand, "Ten dollars!"  
  
"Ten dollars from the man in the suit! Do I a hear twenty? For this once-in- a-lifetime, delicious cherry pie created by Miss Sullivan."  
  
There was a pause before Clark raised his hand, "Twenty!" he said, then winked at Chloe.  
  
"Thanks for upping the price, Clark," Chloe said to herself.  
  
Lex grinned and raised his hand again, "Forty!" He was actually enjoying this.  
  
"I have a Forty from the man in a suit. Do I hear a fifty...? No? Going once, going twice... so-"  
  
"One thousand dollars!" A man from the back called. There was a murmur from the crowd as heads turned to see who the new bidder was.  
  
Chloe gulped, "Isn't that..."  
  
"Vic." Lex stated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please Review!  
  
I'd like to make a formal apology to Sicily and anyone else to who gets dizzy and nauseous while reading this fic. It wasn't my intention to give Chlex fans migraines... really! I had this mental picture of people dropping out of their seats while reading. I guess I do get carried away with the POV changes... anyway, if anyone gets seriously injured, send me the doctor's bill. 


	9. Nothing With Cherries

Chapter 9: Nothing With Cherries  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on, Lex... Working in double digits has never been your style, let's up the stakes!" Vic called from across the crowd. He made a small jump onto a park bench to put himself in the spotlight. "You and I aren't part of this quaint little cow town. I'd hate to see a man like you bid against common farmers."  
  
Lex clenched his jaw, and glared at his challenger. Only one of them was going to walk away with the cherry pie, and it was *not* going to be Vic!  
  
The auctioneer reigned his composure, "I-I heard a one thousand... do I hear a-"  
  
"Two thousand!" Lex called out, not averting his gaze.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Chloe hissed. "You're not spending that kind of money on pie!"  
  
"I know what I'm doing," Lex stated as Vic rose the bid.  
  
"Three thousand!" a voice sneered.  
  
"I'm not letting you do this." Chloe said, her eyes widening.  
  
"Do you really want to have lunch with this guy? After what he did to you?" Lex snapped. "Four thousand!"  
  
"No... but-"  
  
"Five thousand!"  
  
Chloe groaned. The thought of seeing Vic again made her want to throw up... again, but the thought of Lex loosing all that money for her was just-  
  
"Seven thousand!" Lex called out, his eyes burned furiously. He was not going to let Chloe down.  
  
"Lex please don't do this... please!" Chloe said with a slightly more controlled but stern tone  
  
He wasn't looking at her, his eyes were fixated on the stage and that sorry excuse for a pie that lay on the table. The Prize.  
  
"Don't worry, Chloe, I promised that I would -nine thousand!- buy your pie and a Luthor never goes back on his- mphhh..." his words were muffled as something slipped over mouth... Chloe's bandanna.  
  
The small blonde girl wrestled the man to the ground before stunned onlookers and pinned his shoulders to the ground. Chloe wouldn't let Lex bid any higher. She looked into Lex's shocked eyes as she sat on his chest.  
  
"Stop bidding, dammit!" she yelled at him. This was a highly awkward position, but it did the job.  
  
"Ten thousand!" Vic called, not noticing Chloe's battle to keep Lex down and out of the race. Lex struggled roll Chloe off him without hurting her, but it wasn't working.  
  
"I hear ten thousand, are there any higher bids?" There was a pause and the auctioneer breathed a sigh of relief, "Going once... going twice... gone to the man in the suit! Er... the other man in the suit."  
  
"Victor Neufeld of Neufeld Industries," Vic introduced himself smugly. He gave himself an egotistical smile. He'd won. He'd beaten Lex Luthor and won the pie... and the girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Clark, who's the other guy bidding on Chloe's pie?" Pete asked squeezing through the crowd to get to his friend. They were far away from the front of the stage and couldn't really see what was going on.  
  
"I think he said his name was Vincent or something," Clark answered, "I wonder how Chloe knows him?"  
  
"I have no idea," Pete shrugged, "Whoever he is, he's been bidding against Lex for a while now. They must be pretty high."  
  
Clark laughed, "Please... I paid eighty-five dollars for Lana's pie... I doubt Lex is going to pay more for Chloe's"  
  
"I don't know Clark... the guy *does* carry around more cash in his back pocket than the whole town of Smallville earns in a year... That guy seems to be in Lex's league too."  
  
Clark frowned, "I think Chloe's making to many billionaire friends."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wait!" Lex rolled from under Chloe and scrambled onto his feet, waving to the auctioneer, "Twenty thousand!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr Neufeld gets the pie."  
  
"Thirty thousand!" Lex yelled, trying hide the desperation in his voice.  
  
"Sir, the auction is now closed. Will Miss Sullivan please step forward?" The auctioneer asked. "We have a new record high bid!"  
  
Lex grasped Chloe's hand before she went up to the stage, "Wait! You can't go with... *him*." Lex stated, sneering slightly. He didn't handle failure very well... he'd never dealt with it much, especially when it came at such a high price.  
  
Chloe gave Lex a slight smile and tipped her hat up. "I have to go, if I don't Lana might beat me up for breaking tradition." Chloe joked to lighten the dark mood that had crept into Lex's features. It didn't work  
  
"Thanks for bidding so high by the way." she turned around quickly to avoid Lex's steely eyes. She'd never seen him look so... angry yet insecure at the same time. Did he really care that much?  
  
Slowly, Chloe made her way to the platform where Vic stood holding a piece of her pie. "Jerk... I hope you choke on it." Chloe mumbled as she faced him.  
  
Vic grinned, handing a cheque to the auctioneer. He'd never expected things to go so well... revenge was sweet. He'd finally got Lex back for all those sour business deals... even if he'd only done it on a personal level. He enjoyed making Lex Luthor furious and weak.  
  
"Nice to see you again," Vic said snaking his arm around Chloe's waist. Chloe shuddered a little from the sheer creepiness of it all. Vic looked up to the back of the crowd; at the Luthor who was reduced into a vicious glare.  
  
"And now for the finale," Vic said to himself. He closed his eyes and took a massive bite out of the piece of pie he held, savouring the taste. Suddenly he stopped and started coughing and spluttering.  
  
Chloe's eyes widened in horror as she sprung away from him. She hadn't meant what she'd said about him choking!  
  
The auctioneer ran up to Victor and proceeded to give him the Heimlich manoeuvre.  
  
"I'm not choking you idiot!" Vic yelled between coughing. "What the hell did you put in that pie?!"  
  
"Ch-cherries." Chloe stuttered. *Smallville reporter murders multimillionaire Victor Neufeld because she couldn't bake pie.*  
  
"Were they red cherries?" Victor asked reaching into his jacket for some pills.  
  
"They were more of a dark pink colour... a very dark pink." Chloe said guiltily.  
  
"Ugh! I'm allergic to them! If I so much as look at a cherry I get..." Vic couldn't go on and fell back into a chair. "Someone call an ambulance... that's of course if they have a descent hospital in this hole of a town."  
  
"Ambulance is on it's way," Lex said, coming up behind Chloe and slipping his cell phone back into his pocket. Chloe sighed in relief when she felt him brush up against her. She'd never been so relieved to see anyone.  
  
"Luthor..." Vic seethed. "I won the auction!"  
  
Lex had to give a small laugh, "Yeah, Vic you won the auction, and the cherry pie... but you lost ten thousand dollars and the girl."  
  
"You knew that I was allergic to cherries! You made sure that they were in the pie!"  
  
"Sorry... I can't take the credit for it. The evil mastermind of a teenage girl came up with that one; and it wasn't even on purpose."  
  
"You realise that I'm going to sue you and this godforsaken hick town for this!"  
  
Lex leaned closer to Vic, "As soon as you do, I'll sell my shares in the Neufeld Industry to my father... he's been wanting to shut your company down... for good."  
  
The paramedics rushed to Vic and hauled him away, "This isn't over, Luthor!" Vic yelled.  
  
Lex smirked, "That sounded like the villian's line from a bad comic book." he glanced at Chloe who didn't look like she'd processed all the information yet.  
  
"Chloe! Are you okay?" Lana rushed to her, closely followed by Clark and Pete.  
  
"Wasn't that the guy you ran into in Metropolis? Victo-"  
  
"Yeah," Chloe cut her off, "That was you-know-who from you-know where." she really didn't feel like hearing that name.  
  
Clark looked confused, "Was that *the* you-know-who from you-know-where?"  
  
Pete's eyes widened, "Who did you-know-what with you!"  
  
Chloe paused, "I'm going to go with *yes* for all questions, but everyone can calm down now, I'm fine. Really."  
  
"Wow," Lana said appreciatively, "You-know-who is pretty good looking, I understand why you were attracted to him at the you-know-where."  
  
Lana stopped when she saw everyone's expressions, "What? I'm a red blooded female! Let's go have pie, Clark." Clark gave Chloe a small smile before heading off with Lana.  
  
Pete didn't move, "I can't believe you'd use Chloe as a pawn in this little game between you and Neufeld... I don't know why I'm surprised though." he stated glaring at Lex.  
  
"It wasn't like that Pete-" Chloe began.  
  
"Chloe, I'm your friend and I'm telling you that the Luthor is bad news. Take my advice or leave it, I'm going to have banana pie with Erika." Pete stalked off.  
  
Chloe sighed and spent an uncofortable few moments of silence with Lex.  
  
"Mr Ross doesn't like me." Lex stated simply.  
  
"What on earth gave you that impression?" Chloe said with a small smile.  
  
Lex returned the grin, "Maybe he's jealous of my fabulous people skills?"  
  
"I doubt it... so I guess since the pie has been contaminsated and bidding is over you'll want to go home, huh?" Chloe asked looking down at her short leather boots.  
  
"Actually, if it's okay with you, I'd still like to go somewhere and have lunch... nothing with cherries in it though." Lex said moving a little closer to her.  
  
"That would be perfect." Chloe said. She grabbed his hand before leading him and his expensive clothes down the dirt road.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks for all the reviews ppl, I really do appreciate them, even the one- liners... *especially* the one-liners!  
  
If anyone was wondering. yes, the paramedics of Smallville took a shortcut through a black hole to get there so fast. 


	10. OhMyGodLexLuthorJustAskedMeOutAhhhhh!

Chapter 10: *OhMyGodLexLuthorJustAskedMeOutAhhhhh!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hold on a second, Chloe," Lex paused as they passed the Kent Produce stall, "I'm going to make it up to you for not buying your pie." he said reaching for his wallet in his back pocket.  
  
"I'm really not heart broken about it, Lex... It's not like it was the culinary invention of the century." Chloe stated, smirking. She was about to spend the afternoon with Lex Luthor, and she wasn't even interested in bringing her tape recorder. She was actually there because she enjoyed spending time with him. Not to mention the fact that he was the hottest guy in Smallville.  
  
"Morning Lex, Chloe." Martha said with a bright smile. "What can I get for you?"  
  
"A fruit basket?" Lex asked, looking to Chloe. Her cowboy hat nodded in approval.  
  
"Okay... and for you, Chloe?" Martha asked, turning to the small girl.  
  
"Uh... we're kind of sharing a basket." Chloe said, blushing a little. "You know... it's more economic that way."  
  
"We're activists," Lex agreed, "We conserve fruit."  
  
"Alright then," Martha said slightly confused as she added grapes and strawberries into the basket. "Any favourites?"  
  
"We'd like green apples instead of the red ones, please." Chloe asked, peering through the different fruit.  
  
"No... we'd like the red apples instead of the green ones," Lex insisted.  
  
"The green apples are the best!" Chloe argued giving Lex a playful shove. He was the best person in Smallville to argue with.  
  
"I happen to know for a fact that red apples are healthier!" Lex retorted, shoving her back.  
  
Chloe back stumbled a little, then turned to him, narrowing her eyes, "Well you better check you sources again, because green apples are definitely healthier!" She poked his chest for emphasis.  
  
"Is that what your team of scientists told you? Oh wait... you don't have a team of scientists!" The thought of poking Chloe's chest in return crossed his mind... but she probably wouldn't appreciate that.  
  
"I don't *need* a team of nerds to tell me what to eat, I can figure that out myself!" Chloe retorted smugly.  
  
Lex shook his head. She was the only person in town who felt confident enough to throw back such retorts to him, "Why don't we ask an expert, then... Mrs Kent?" he asked, turning to the woman who was visibly frazzled by the argument the two seemed to be having.  
  
"Well... uh... I think they're both equally healthy," Martha stated, not wanting another conflict to ensue. She couldn't understand why Clark's two friends were acting so strange.  
  
Chloe groaned, Mrs Kent: the peacekeeper. So that's where Clark got it from.  
  
Lex grinned, "Fine then, we'll take both. I'll have the red ones, and Chloe gets the green ones, then everyone's happy" Lex decided handing over a few bills and taking the fruit basket. He placed his free hand on Chloe's back and led her away.  
  
"Have a nice day!" Martha called out as she watched Chloe and Lex disappear in the crowd.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How about under this tree?" Lex suggested, a little annoyed.  
  
"No... it's too bushy," Chloe answered undecidedly.  
  
"They're all the same! They grow in the ground, and have leaves, what more do you want?" Lex asked dropping the basket to the ground.  
  
"Do you even know what kind of tree this is?" Chloe asked accusingly.  
  
Lex shrugged, "No... do you?"  
  
Chloe paused, "Not really but-"  
  
"Chloe! You've shot down every tree for the past mile! I'm sitting under *this* tree whether you like it or not!" Lex said leaning against the trunk and sliding to the ground.  
  
"Fine, we'll get all dirty," Chloe said giving in.  
  
"What are you complaining about? I'm the one wearing the suit," Lex smirked.  
  
"Yeah, well I bet you have hundreds of them at home anyway," Chloe mumbled sitting down next to him against the tree.  
  
"You know, this is nice," Lex said tilting his head back against the trunk. The warm wind blew across the grass with a silent rustle and Lex let out a long sigh, something he never usually did in front of others. "I haven't done this in a long time."  
  
"Well I bet Luthor family picnics didn't involve sitting under a bushy tree eating out of a fruit basket." Chloe grinned, reaching for a grape.  
  
"Actually I was talking about spending time in nature," Lex admitted. He watched Chloe inspect the purple grape before slipping it between her lips.  
  
"We're a fifteen minute walk away from the town and a five minute walk away from a farmer's market. This isn't nature." She stated closing her eyes as rays of the sun speckled down through the leaves. She loved being outside, especially when it was in the company of a certain bald billionaire who'd been willing to dish out thousands of dollars for her pie.  
  
Lex watched her in her peaceful silence, not wanting to disturb her calm. With her crooked cowboy hat falling over her eyes, she looked like she was about to fall asleep.  
  
Chloe's eyes snapped open, "Were you watching me?"  
  
"No." Lex turned away, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Well, it was between you and the field and frankly, I'd rather look at you."  
  
"It's nice to know you find me more attractive than dead grass,"  
  
"I find you more attractive than most dead things, Chloe." Lex said, then winced when he heard his own words.  
  
Chloe let out a light laugh, "You really know how to flatter a girl, Luthor."  
  
"What can I say, it's in the genes..." He said, watching Chloe stretch lazily and give a wide yawn.  
  
"I'm not boring you to death, am I?" Lex added smirking.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired all of a sudden." she admitted. "I haven't had coffee in four hours, that must be a record."  
  
"Well come over here," Lex ordered, grabbing her shirt and pulling her down to the ground so that her head rested on his lap and the rest of her lay across the bouncy grass.  
  
"I could get used to this," Chloe said after the initial shock had worn off. Lex was infinitely more comfortable than her pillow... "How about we have that talk?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"Talk?" Lex asked confused, looking down at Chloe's soft features.  
  
"Yeah... about what happened in Metropolis?"  
  
"Ah, yes... the Adventures of Drunk Chloe."  
  
She laughed again, "I'm trying to have a serious conversation here, would you please tell me what happened... and don't leave anything out, or I'm going to be mad." she added removing her hat and spinning it between her fingers nervously.  
  
"We wouldn't want that to happen," Lex said taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through Chloe's golden hair as she lay so still before him. "You turn into a real ice princess when you get mad."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled her hat onto Lex's head. Needless to say he looked... well... sexy, especially with those arms...  
  
Lex smirked, "You want me to wear a cowgirl hat with the Italian suit?"  
  
"Yes. Now stop changing the subject and get on with it." Chloe took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Well? I'm waiting?"  
  
Lex lowered his voice a notch, "I'm going to tell you a tale... a tale about a beautiful young reporter who just got onto the wrong side of the tracks..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it's true."  
  
"Eight thousand dollars?"  
  
"Yep, but don't worry, the Sheep Herders Association sent me a nice thank you note."  
  
"And I bit you?"  
  
"Yep. See? I still have a little scar."  
  
"Ugh... I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be... it's kind of like a morbid memento."  
  
"Thanks a lot..." Chloe trailed off, still lying on Lex's lap. She groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I feel so stupid."  
  
Lex gave her a half smile, even though she couldn't see it, "Alcohol lowers many an IQ, but for the billionth time, it wasn't your fault."  
  
Chloe shut her eyes tighter, hoping to mask her flushed face. She didn't even want to *imagine* what Lex Luthor thought of her now.  
  
"It's... it's late." Chloe said sitting up without turning to look at him.  
  
"It's five in the afternoon. On what planet is that considered late?" Lex asked sighing. He knew this was going to happen.. She was freaked again, just like she had been when they first returned to Smallville, when she'd avoided him. He couldn't bear to let that happen again. not now.  
  
"I-I should get back home... school's starting in a couple of weeks and I still haven't-"  
  
"You're doing it again," Lex said propping himself up on one elbow. He took hold of Chloe's arm and pulled her gently back to him.  
  
"D-Doing what?" Chloe asked, fully aware of what he was talking about. His eyes betrayed a hint of disappointment as his hand traveled up her arm to her face.  
  
"Going into emotional shut down about what happened. I know that I do it all the time... I just never realised how frustrating it can be for the other person!" Lex stated. "Will you just relax and talk to me? What's the problem?"  
  
Chloe sighed and looked back at him, "Did I really kiss you? On the lips?" she asked. His hand felt so warm and comforting against her face... but she had to do something before her feelings got out of hand. Quickly, she snapped back to reality and jumped up, releasing herself from his contact. She regretted the decision immediately.  
  
"Oh yeah, we kissed," Lex said, getting up too and dusting off his clothes, "Is that what was bothering you? It was a very nice kiss, Chloe." he stated with a smug look. "You're a pretty good kisser."  
  
"Was that before or after I threw up in you car?" she asked, refusing to blush.  
  
"After." he confirmed.  
  
"I threw up after kissing you?" Chloe asked with her own smug look, "The kiss couldn't have been that great."  
  
Lex's eyes sparkled as he stepped closer to her. "Is that a challenge?" he whispered.  
  
"Uh... well..." Chloe gulped as Lex's sleek form inched closer to her.  
  
"Chloe!"  
  
The two sprung apart at Clark's voice. "I've been looking for you two every- " Clark paused when he saw Lex and Chloe standing not-so-comfortably beside each other.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Clark asked. Sometimes he wished that his X-ray vision could see into minds... because he sure as hell didn't understand people half the time.  
  
"Uh... nope, nothing's wrong." Lex stated, noticing how close he was standing to Chloe. He gingerly stepped to the side.  
  
"Chloe thought she had something in her teeth and I was just checking for her," Lex grinned weakly, earning a scowl from Chloe.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Clark said smiling. He walked up to Chloe and x-rayed her mouth. "Nope, all clear."  
  
"How could you tell, my mouth was still closed." Chloe said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"I...I... well, you've always had good teeth." He mumbled.  
  
"Thank you Dr Kent," Chloe said rolling her eyes. She glanced back at Lex, still trying to shake the feelings that were consuming her from the inside. Lex had almost kissed her... Lex had-  
  
"Almost kissed you." Clark stated.  
  
Chloe's eyes widened, "What did you say!?"  
  
"I almost missed you... while I was walking around, trying to find both of you...?" Clark looked at Chloe quizzically, "Are you okay?"  
  
Chloe wasn't in any condition to answer that question. She felt like she was going insane, and it was all Lex Luthor's fault! Why couldn't it have been just another stupid crush like she'd had on Clark? No... it had to be a fervent attraction. There. She'd admitted it to herself. She was attracted to Lex Luthor..... maybe even cared for him.  
  
Lex cleared his throat uncomfortably, "She's just been out in the sun for too long, we should get back." He couldn't let Chloe find out what he'd truly felt in that moment. It was too complicated.  
  
Clark grinned widely, "I hope you two aren't too tired though. The outdoor dance starts in an hour which gives us plenty of time to go home and change first. Then we meet back here at approximately six fifteen." Clark rambled, "Everyone's going to be there... Pete, Erika, Lana..."  
  
Chloe and Lex looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"What?" Clark said frowning.  
  
"If you were any more transparent, you'd be invisible, Clark." Chloe stated. "You've planed your evening out already to woo a certain Miss Lang, didn't you?" she hinted, grinning wickedly.  
  
Clark began to speak, but couldn't really come up with the right words.  
  
"I think it's a brilliant plan... but what do you need us there for?" Lex asked.  
  
Clark looked down at his shoes timidly, "Well... um. There's this dinner thing too, and it would be less awkward if we all sat in a group, you know?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, "If you don't tell her you're in love with her soon, I *swear* It's going to be the headline for the next issue in the Torch: Clark Kent harbours secret passion for Lana Lang."  
  
Clark's eyes widened in terror, but Lex slapped him on the back, "Relax, Kent. She was just joking. We'll be there to give you moral support... that's of course if Miss Sullivan is willing accompany for the evening?" He asked with half a smile.  
  
"I think I could tolerate your presence for a few hours." Chloe replied offhandedly. *OhMyGodLexLuthorJustAskedMeOutAhhhhh!*  
  
"It's settled then," Lex stated. "We're going to the Smallville Farmer's Market Dance. Here, everyone have some fruit for the road," he opened the basket again.  
  
Clark walked quickly, munching on a banana while his two friends strolled behind. Lex, biting into a green apple and Chloe into a red one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please Review! Thanks: ) 


	11. Hello Kitty

Chapter 11: Hello Kitty  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe sighed in frustration at the mountain of clothes piled high on her bed, spilling off the sides. She didn't have anything to wear. There had to be *something* in her closet that would wow the socks off Lex Luthor.  
  
Suddenly, her cell phone began ringing underneath the jumbled war-zone that was her room. She tossed aside jeans and shirts and finally snatched the cell phone up.  
  
"Hello?" she snapped into the phone.  
  
"Chloe! It's Lana..."  
  
"Hey, Lana. What's up?" Chloe asked while spotting a nice pair of pants that happened to be clean.  
  
"Oh... nothing..." Lana said casually, "I just um... I wanted to talk to you about Clark. This whole thing between us is getting weird, and I'd really need to talk to someone about it."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and bounced down onto her bed. Lana and Clark had never been her favourite topic, but Lana had been a friend when she'd unloaded about the drinking fiasco, so she probably owed her, "Okay, but let's make this quick, I'm having a fashion crisis here."  
  
"Oh really? Well don't worry, I'll be there in half an hour." Lana said quickly into the phone.  
  
"No!" Chloe stated, "I'm fine, really."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind, I'll bring some clothes and stuff with me. It'll be fun!" said the excited voice.  
  
"Lana, I appreciate the thought but-" Chloe heard a click, "Hello? Lana? Lana!"  
  
Chloe groaned and tossed the cell phone onto the bed. This was great. She had less than two hours to come up with a perfect outfit and fix her hair while being Lana's Barbie doll slash counsellor.  
  
"Dammit!" she said in frustration.  
  
"Honey? Are you okay?" Chloe's dad called from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah dad, I just... broke my hair dryer!" Chloe called.  
  
"Okay, well I'm off to that meeting now, enjoy the dance!"  
  
"Sure... Leave the door unlocked, okay? A friend of mine is coming over." Chloe stated, poking her head out the door.  
  
"Alright... Don't stay out too late, and be good!" Chloe's father called as he slipped out the door.  
  
Chloe sighed as she headed to the shower. One of these days her dad would realise that she wasn't quite the perfect innocent daughter he wanted her to be... it would probably be the same day that he got his first heart attack.  
  
A few minutes later Chloe grabbed her fluffy towel and headed out of the bathroom. She paused in front of her bed in her pink underwear and decided it was time to frantically try on clothing. Just then, she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"It's open, come upstairs! I'm in my room!" Chloe called peeking her head through the door. Suddenly she felt relieved that Lana was there to help her.  
  
"I'm having a real problem here," Chloe said holding up two shirts, "What do you think? Red one or blue one?" she asked as she heard the door open behind her.  
  
"Definitely the red one," came a deep voice.  
  
Chloe paused. Either Lana had undergone major surgery or... she spun around and froze when she saw Lex Luthor standing in her doorway wearing a bemused grin.  
  
Chloe shrieked and ducked behind her bed, which offered minimal cover.  
  
"Get out!" she yelped in a less than controlled voice.  
  
"You were the one who invited me in, Chloe." Lex said in an innocent tone.  
  
She grabbed a towel from the chair and wrapped it around herself before inching out from behind the bed. "I thought you were Lana!" Chloe yelled. She was not going to turn into a psychotic maniac over the present situation...  
  
"And unless Lana shaved her head and turned into a man, you're not Lana!" she yelled. She couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"I just thought you might like a ride to the dance?" Lex asked, inviting himself inside and dropping onto Chloe's bed. He made sure to look directly at her eyes and at nothing else. There was only so far that you could push a Sullivan before they snapped.  
  
Chloe gulped. Lex was on her bed. Lex was on her bed. Lex was-  
  
"Do you want me to wait for you downstairs?" he asked, clearing his throat.  
  
"Yes! Go! Now! Watch tv or something." Chloe ordered. Okay, so that wasn't exactly what she wanted, but she couldn't exactly ask Lex to grab her and-  
  
"Alright," Lex said smothering a smile; he rose and headed for the door. He really shouldn't tease Chloe like this, he knew she'd get back at him, but the temptation to walk in on her had just been to great.  
  
Lex took one last glance at Chloe and gave her half a smile, "You know, you really don't have anything to be embarrassed about."  
  
Chloe glared at him and the second he turned his back to her, she grabbed her pillow and flung it at his head.  
  
Lex's eyes widened as he spun around, "Did you just throw a pillow at me?"  
  
"No," Chloe stated flatly. "The pillows in my room are magnetically attracted to arrogance."  
  
Lex smirked and grabbed the soft pillow from the floor, spinning it slowly in his hands, making no move to leave the room. There were so many ways this scene could play out. He *could* give Chloe a pleasant grin then turn to go downstairs or...  
  
Chloe shrieked as a pillow made contact with her nose. She was stunned for a second, then secured the towel tightly around her.  
  
"You're asking for it, Luthor." she seethed, clutching onto another pillow  
  
"You think you can take me on, Chloe." he laughed condescendingly.  
  
Chloe only got angrier at his tone, and charged after him, in a way similar to a scene from Braveheart. Lex easily dogged her attack and withdrew to the side of her bed where the other pillows were. Ammunition.  
  
Lex grabbed a Hello Kitty pillow and used it as a shield to Chloe's blows. He retreated further onto her bed till his back was against the wall.  
  
Chloe paused for a moment. "Do you surrender?" She asked smirking wickedly.  
  
Lex peeked out from behind the Hello Kitty image at the small girl wrapped in a towel, who held him at bay with a pillow.  
  
"I'll never surrender," Lex shot back he tossed his pillow to the side and easily deflected Chloe's hit with his arm before tackling her by the waist.  
  
Chloe landed flat on her back onto the bed and Lex pinned down each of her arms. She made no attempt to get away.  
  
Lex's eyes shone. This was one of those *decision moments* again. He lifted his body so that it was only inches above hers.  
  
Chloe let out a long breath she'd been holding and it immediately caused her body to relax.  
  
"You know what's going to happen if we don't stop," Chloe said more steadily than she felt.  
  
Lex drew his legs to either side of hers so that he was on his knees. "I know."  
  
Chloe bit back a sigh as Lex's head dipped and he brushed his lips against her cheek.  
  
"I could stop?" he offered, knowing that it would be the proper thing to do, "Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Chloe didn't answer and broke from his gaze.  
  
"I leave right now if you ask me to?" Lex said. He couldn't keep the uncertainty out of his voice.  
  
Chloe's mind raced. What was preventing her falling for Lex anyway? Her Dad, Clark, Pete, the town of Smallville...? This was what she wanted though, she didn't really give a damn what anyone else thought.  
  
Lex held back a sigh. Chloe didn't want him... she was smart, beautiful and talented... why would she need him? He'd never felt so insecure around a woman before, and it was unnerving him. Slowly, he pulled his arms away from her body, but froze when he felt one small hand stretch across his chest and another cupping the back of his neck.  
  
"I don't mind if you stay, Lex." Chloe whispered firmly.  
  
Lex smiled as his lips made contact with hers. His hands went up to her damp hair as he deepened the kiss. The outside world around them silenced as they drifted into their own world. Lex's body shuddered involuntarily as Chloe manoeuvred her legs around him.  
  
She released a small grunt of protests as his thumb caught around the edge of her towel and pulled it away from her body.  
  
"It's okay," He assured her with a smiling whisper, "I just want to hold you."  
  
Chloe relaxed again as the towel dropped to the floor. She never knew she could feel so intensely for someone that all her thoughts were consumed by one person.  
  
Lex felt his shirt being pulled from him and he finished the job himself as Chloe reached over his bare shoulders. Suddenly they heard the front doorbell ring.  
  
Chloe's eyes widened. She'd forgotten about Lana.  
  
"Lex stop!" She hissed.  
  
"I'm sure it's nobody important..." he said trailing a series of kisses down her neck.  
  
"It's Lana!" Chloe said frantically. She pushed Lex off of her and let out an audible sigh as their bodies brushed past each other.  
  
"I maintain... it's nobody important." Lex said, his hands held onto either side of Chloe's waist firmly.  
  
Chloe searched his eyes, then sunk into his body for one more kiss before pulling away again.  
  
"Despite how much I'm enjoying this, Lana is standing outside my house and unless she thinks I won the lottery, she's going to assume that the Porsche outside belongs to you.  
  
Lex snapped back to reality. Lana was outside... and any second she could figure out the door was open and walk in and-  
  
"Lex? Are you listening to me? I have to get some clothes on!" Chloe blushed at her own words then scrambled off the bed, smacking his hands away.  
  
Lex grinned and got to his feet unsteadily. He hadn't realised the effect Chloe had had on him. "Don't worry, everything's under control. You change, and I'll go downstairs and get the door."  
  
Chloe nodded as Lex headed out, "Hey Lex?"  
  
"Yes Chloe?" He asked, taking in her flushed form that stood confidently before him.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked with an almost shy smile... almost.  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow and gently held the sides of Chloe's face before giving her one last slow kiss.  
  
Chloe giggled into his mouth and pushed him away gently.  
  
Lex frowned. He was standing there incredibly turned on and Chloe was... laughing? "What's so amusing?" he asked uncomfortably.  
  
"I was talking about you forgetting to put *this* on." Chloe said, grabbing his shirt and shoving it into his chest. "Now hurry up, or Lana might learn how to open a door by herself!"  
  
Lex jumped at the harsh ring of the bell and rushed downstairs, fastening the buttons of his shirt.  
  
"Lana!" Lex said, opening the door. "Nice to see you."  
  
"Lex? What are you doing here?" Lana asked.  
  
I was making out with Chloe on her bed before we were rudely interrupted... nope, he couldn't say that. "I came by to give Chloe a ride to the dance, but it looks like she'll be a while still."  
  
"Okay then. Is she upstairs?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yes, she's changing," Lex said, then paused to clarify the statement.  
  
"At least I think she's changing... I'm not sure, I never actually saw her... changing that is. I saw her when she answered the door, but she had clothes on. She was very much clothed." Lex said in one breath, then forced himself to shut up.  
  
"I see..." Lana said confused.  
  
"I-I was just uh, watching the game on tv!" Lex said a little too loudly. He couldn't believe those few moments he'd spent with Chloe had affected his brain chemistry in such a way.  
  
"Oh really? What's the score?" Lana asked.  
  
"Uh... the other team won." Lex said seriously.  
  
Lana shrugged and headed upstairs, not noticing anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Chloe? Are you in here?"  
  
"Yeah, Lana."  
  
Lana frowned a little, "Are you okay, Chloe? You look a little flushed."  
  
"I-I'm fine, really," Chloe stated, turning back to the full length mirror, hoping Lana couldn't read minds.  
  
She scrutinized her reflection one more time, still not completely satisfied with the result. Chloe hadn't even recovered completely from what had happened between her and Lex... and was in no condition to pick out matching clothes.  
  
"I like the silvery black pants, but the rest is all wrong for you... here, try these." Lana said opening her bag and tossing Chloe a few tops.  
  
"Thanks Lana... these are really stunning." Chloe stated, trying a sleeveless red top on with a slightly revealing v-neck. A certain Luthor might appreciate it.  
  
"Well, that didn't take long, see? You already have the perfect outfit!" Lana said happily, sitting at Chloe's desk.  
  
"You don't think it's too dressy...?" Chloe asked uncertainly.  
  
"There's no such thing as too dressy," Lana shot back.  
  
Chloe let out a breath. "Fine. I'm tired of all these clothes. What was is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked dropping onto her bed opposite Lana, absentmindedly fingering the Hello Kitty pillow. She blushed, remembering what had happened only moments ago with Lex. It still hadn't fully registered in her mind.  
  
Lana sighed, "It's Clark. I think I'm in love with him, but he doesn't even see it! Sometimes I think he's blind, either that or he doesn't like me..."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. This melodrama was way too corny for her taste, "Clark likes you Lana, just trust me on this one." she stated, grabbing a brush and fixing her hair.  
  
Lana tried to smirk, but it just didn't come out right, "I don't know..."  
  
"Lana, what teenage boy would follow you around and make goo-goo eyes at you all day if he didn't like you?" Chloe asked as she reached for some eyeliner.  
  
"Clark doesn't make goo-goo eyes at me!" Lana yelped, "Does he...? I mean he does this smile sometimes when we're together, his lips are just so-"  
  
"Woah there, more information than I need." Chloe said with a laugh.  
  
Lana blushed, "I'm sorry... this isn't weird for you is it?"  
  
"Clark is my friend, and I like my friends to be happy. You make him happy, so as far as I'm concerned everyone is happy," Chloe stated. Not to mention the fact that I'm totally infatuated with someone else.  
  
Lana smiled, "Thanks Chloe, I feel a whole lot better now. There's just one more thing..."  
  
"Yeah?" Chloe asked as she put the finishing touches on her make-up.  
  
"What is Lex Luthor doing downstairs?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review Please!  
  
I'd like to mention that I'm rather pissed that the NC17 Chlex fics are going down, but at least there are other places where they can be posted... *hint, hint, don't stop writing* 


	12. The Lex Express

Chapter 14: The Lex Express  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I told you... he just decided to come around to pick me up," Chloe said, snatching her small black purse and avoiding eye contact with the other girl.  
  
"If you say so..." Lana shrugged casually.  
  
"I do. Now lets get down to that dance, the whole town's going to be there and we're already half an hour late." Chloe said gesturing for Lana to follow her out the door.  
  
"We're late?" Lana almost shrieked. "I told Clark I'd be there early-"  
  
"Relax, there aren't any tornados around, so he won't be running around like a headless chicken." Chloe assured as the anxious girl rushed passed her down the stairs.  
  
Lex's thoughts were cut short as Lana sprinted to the front door, incoherently mumbling a goodbye. He was about to get up when he saw a strikingly adorned Chloe blunder down the stairs. A very different version from the one he'd seen dressed only in a towel. Suddenly he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to her anymore.. what he really wanted to was skip the dance completely and just be alone with her.. but he couldn't exactly say that.  
  
"We'll see you at the dance!" Chloe yelled out the door as the car's tires screeched in its haste. She turned around and took in a quick breath when her eyes caught Lex's.  
  
"Hey," she offered, slightly insecure about how she was supposed to react. The young man looked lost in thought, almost like he didn't notice her standing there.  
  
"Hey," Lex echoed. Now what? Why did everything seem so strange?  
  
"We should get going..." Chloe managed to spurt out. Her self-control prevented her from walking right up to him and kissing him. Damn that pesky self control.  
  
Lex nodded quickly and walked past her, making his way to his silver Ferrari. He tried not to let his eyes linger on her form for too long; that's what had gotten him into this uncomfortable situation in the first place.  
  
Chloe smiled to herself as Lex unconsciously held the car's passenger door open, waiting for her to get in. The first few minutes of the drive were enveloped in an awkward silence.  
  
As Chloe cast a glance at Lex she suddenly became extremely nervous. Maybe it was time to play that friendship card..  
  
Lex gripped the wheel tightly. He hated the fact that Chloe wasn't her usual talkative self and that he was partly to blame. Maybe she was regretting what had happened earlier...  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, clenching his jaw slightly.  
  
Chloe gulped, "Y-yeah... but about that thing that happened... before. I-I think it would make more sense if we stayed good friends, you know?"  
  
Lex didn't let a hint of emotion cloud his features, "Sure, Chloe. If that's what you want." He couldn't believe what she'd just said... he couldn't believe what *he'd* just said. Why didn't Chloe just poke his eye out with a blunt spoon? It would have been more painless.  
  
Chloe groaned inwardly. You'd think after the first time she would have learned something... but no, Chloe Sullivan had done it again, but for some reason it hurt more this time. Way more.  
  
"You know what? I don't think we should just stay friends." Lex said suddenly. He wasn't about to trivialise what they had under the banner of friendship.  
  
"W-what?" Chloe asked confused.  
  
"I changed my mind. I want you, and from what I gather you want me too." Lex said, his eyes never leaving the road, even for a second.  
  
"Oh." Chloe said. It was the only non-word she could utter at the moment.  
  
There was a pause before Lex grew a little irritated, "Well?" he snapped.  
  
"Well what?" Chloe answered mechanically.  
  
"Do you want me or not?" Lex articulated slowly.  
  
"Of course I want you, isn't it written all over my face?" Chloe stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Lex threw a somewhat cheeky smile at Chloe, causing her to blush.  
  
"Good." Lex said satisfied, suddenly the car started beeping.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, frowning.  
  
Lex read the fuel gauge and suddenly didn't feel like a hot shot millionaire anymore. Slowly the car started to die and Lex pulled over.  
  
"We're out of gas." he stated bluntly.  
  
There was complete silence before Chloe erupted in laughter. Lex turned an interesting shade of pink, which only made Chloe laugh harder.  
  
"Lex Luthor, prince of everything with an engine forgot to fill up?" Chloe asked, trying unsuccessfully to control herself.  
  
Lex threw her a defiant glare and took of his jacket, throwing it to the back seat before stepping out of the car. The reason he'd been so forgetful was because all his thoughts had been consumed by Chloe over the past few weeks. It was *not* his fault.  
  
"I'm glad this amuses you, because since I left my cell phone in the other car, we're going to have to walk." he stated, opening the passenger door for Chloe.  
  
She immediately stopped laughing and it was Lex's turn to smirk.  
  
"That's just perfect," Chloe mumbled, clambering out of the car. The dance was a good twenty minutes away by foot. She looked up to the sky, it was fairly warm out, but definitely a little too cloudy.  
  
"Don't complain. It's a beautiful night, perfect for a stroll," Lex said smiling as Chloe began walking.  
  
"I wouldn't call a hundred miles a *stroll*." she mumbled, taking the lead. "We can still catch the end of the dance though."  
  
"Yeah, we can." Lex said, wondering why Chloe was still avoiding him, keeping their steps far from each other. Maybe he should say something.  
  
"Have I told you how great you look?" Lex asked offhandedly with an appreciative glance.  
  
"Thanks." Chloe said smiling, smoothing down her red top. "Took you long enough to notice."  
  
Lex was slightly amused by her comment, "I noticed a long time ago, Chloe."  
  
The two returned to silence, hearing only their steps along the road that was lined with tall trees.  
  
Chloe smiled to herself, "Were you a power walker in your previous life? Slow down! I can't exactly keep up in these shoes."  
  
Lex gave her an apologetic smile and matched Chloe's pace, "I need to get something clear." he continued, "Neither of us regret the little session we had in your room, Right?"  
  
Chloe blushed slightly, "Right. It was a very enjoyable... session."  
  
"So why are you still acting so strange?" Lex asked a little frustrated.  
  
Chloe stopped walking and looked up at him, "Me? I'm not the one acting strange, you're acting strange!" she said poking his chest for emphasis.  
  
Lex paused, slightly confused, "So if this constitutes your definition of strange, what would be normal be like?"  
  
Chloe looked up into his wavering blue eyes and let out a shallow breath.  
  
"Come here," she ordered. Lex dutifully obeyed and shifted closer.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and turned her face up to his, "Kiss me." she ordered. Lex kissing her made perfectly normal sense in her mind.  
  
Lex was slightly taken aback. Chloe was standing in front of him with her beautifully pink lips, soft skin, radiant-  
  
"What are you waiting for?!" Chloe asked, her eyes snapping open. "Last time I checked the words 'kiss me' were in the present tense and I'd preferably like you to do it before my fiftieth birth-"  
  
Chloe was cut of as Lex lips met hers and his arms wrapped around her back. She brought her hands behind his neck, ready to deepen the connection, but Lex pulled away far too soon. He looked down at her with a satisfied grin.  
  
Chloe raised an eyebrow, "Is that all you got?"  
  
Lex's jaw nearly dropped as the small blonde challenged his make-out skills.  
  
"Oh there's plenty where that came from," Lex put his hand aover Chloe's stomach and pushed her gently till her back hit a tree.  
  
Chloe's eyes widened at the resolute Lex as he descended on her again. He pressed her up a little higher against the tree so her feet weren't touching the ground anymore, and hardened his kisses.  
  
Chloe pushed him back a little, needing to breathe. "Okay, fine. Y-You win." she stuttered. "I'll think twice before questioning your um... abilities."  
  
Lex smiled smugly, even more satisfied than he'd been before as he looked up at the frazzled girl.  
  
"Good. That's exactly what the two of us needed... to get that bit of sexual tension out they way." he stated releasing his hold on her. Chloe immediately fell to the ground on her butt.  
  
"Lex Luthor!" she snapped, wincing in pain. "You should know that after kissing someone like that, it takes them a little while to regain their full bodily functions."  
  
He quickly bent down in front of her, "I'm sorry, Chloe, are you okay?"  
  
"I might need to have reconstructive ass surgery, but other than that I'll be fine." she grabbed onto Lex's arm as he helped her up.  
  
Lex studied Chloe's rear thoughtfully and dusted it off for her, "Nope, it looks fine to me," he said seriously.  
  
Chloe smacked his hand away and glared at him, "What do you mean it's just *fine*"  
  
"Well, give me a little time for closer examination and maybe I'll come to a conclusion more to your liking?" Lex offered.  
  
"My ass is just great, there's no need for examination. " Chloe mumbled.  
  
Lex smirked, "Well there goes my evening plans. At least we can still have a good time at the dance?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, "A good time? My butt is sore, my clothes are all dusty and my hair is in a mess... I swear if one more thing goes wrong I'll- "  
  
Chloe paused as she realised that the heel of her shoe had broken off. She grunted in frustation at the new black pumps.  
  
"That's it! I'm not walking another step!" she stated.  
  
Lex shrugged, "Fine. I'll send a car around for you later," he said before turning to walk down the road again, wearing a smirk.  
  
"Lex!" Chloe shrieked in frustration. She hated doing the melodramatic thing, but sometimes it was just necessary.  
  
"If you leave me alone here I'm never goin to speak to you again, and you'll never get within a five meter radius of this butt ever again!" she yelled angrily.  
  
Lex let out a laugh, then turned his back to her, hunching down a little, "Jump on."  
  
"Excuse me?" Chloe asked more than a little surprised.  
  
"It's not that far away, I can carry you, besides, there's no way I'm going to that dance if you're not there... so jump on!" he barked at her.  
  
Chloe thought for a second before hopping onto Lex's back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.  
  
"Relax the grip a little, Chloe." Lex said choking, "I'll be requiring oxygen at some point."  
  
Chloe grinned as she shifted her hands around his shoulders, "Better?"  
  
"Much." he stated, linking his arms under her knees before starting down the road again.  
  
"Now this is travelling in style," Chloe commented, resting her chin on Lex's shoulder, and bouncing slightly with each of his steps. "Even if it is pretty slow."  
  
"Would you rather get down and walk?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No," she said quickly, "The Lex express suits me just fine,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks for all your reviews, they make me happy *grin* Please keep reviewing, it helps to know what you guys like and what you think sucks, lol; ) 


	13. Just You

Chapter 15: Just You  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Will you hurry up? It looks like it's going to start raining." Chloe complained, pushing herself higher over her companion's shoulder to see the road ahead.  
  
"Chloe, stop wriggling!" Lex yelled, getting a little worked up by her constant motion.  
  
The girl on his back sent small ripples of laughter into his body before relaxing with a content sigh.  
  
"We're nearly there," Lex said after a little while of walking. They could hear the loud music more clearly now, coming from a large old building.  
  
"Can't we go around the block more time?" she pleaded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"No!" Lex snapped, "You, Chloe Sullivan, are deceivingly heavy and besides, I intend to use my spine in the near future." He proclaimed.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, "Fine, you better put me down before someone sees us."  
  
Lex tightened his grip around her legs as they neared the building. "Oh... so what? You're embarrassed to be seen with me now?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure where *you* were this evening, but from my perspective, things between us took a slight turn. I really don't think either of us is willing to tell everyone about it just yet." Chloe felt Lex lean his cheek against hers.  
  
"Good point... not just yet," Lex said. He carefully released the bundle on his back and Chloe slid against him to the sidewalk.  
  
"Ah... I'd forgotten what it felt like to be on solid ground," she smiled.  
  
"I'd forgotten what it felt like to not have a thousand pound teenager on your back," Lex mumbled, stretching a little.  
  
"Excuse me?" Chloe asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Uh, nothing... I guess they moved the outdoor dance inside because of the rain." Lex stated. "Wasn't this the old theatre where they did plays?"  
  
"Yeah, it hasn't been used in years. They must be using the hall for the dance. Not that I can do much dancing anyway with this shoe." Chloe mumbled, slipping the broken pump back on her foot and hobbling after Lex.  
  
"Don't worry," Lex said suggestively. "I'm sure we can find something to keep us occupied..."  
  
"I'm not having sex with you," Chloe said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I was talking about the finger foods! I never realised you had such a dirty mind, Chloe." he teased as they moved around to a door at the side of the building.  
  
"Is this the entrance?" she asked looking at the worn door, she saw Lex try the knob without success. "Great... and we can't even get in."  
  
"Never underestimate a Luthor," Lex stated haughtily, before slamming his shoulder into the door. Unfortunately the door was as stubborn as Lex and refused to budge. Chloe stopped Lex before he could have another run into the door.  
  
"Do you mind? This building has a piece of Smalliville's past engraved in every stone... we don't go body checking it!" Chloe snapped. Carefully she turned the knob again and heard a small click as the lock gave way.  
  
"Never underestimate a Sullivan," she quipped before heading into the passage.  
  
Lex smiled appreciatively, "I'll have to make a note of that."  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Chloe asked, standing in the musty hallway. They could hear the music and the muffled voices of people, but there were just so many darkened passageways. It was obvious they'd come through the wrong door.  
  
"Er... Let's try this way." Lex said, taking the lead.  
  
"Nice try there Indiana Jones..." Chloe said, grabbing on to the back of his shirt before he could move.  
  
"... but I saw this movie. The girl ends up being eaten by a third rate Hollywood monster. I'll be taking the lead." she said pushing past him.  
  
Lex smiled at her assertiveness, "I would never let anyone eat you, Chloe."  
  
"You say the sweetest things, Lex" she smirked as they came up to another large wooden door.  
  
"Are you insulting me again?" he asked, spinning her around by her arm.  
  
"Just bringing your ego down to a reasonable level," she quipped.  
  
"I really can't wait for all the wonderful arguments we're going to have in the future, Chloe." he said, his eyes sparkling playfully.  
  
"Well, I hope we're going to do more than argue, Lex." Chloe murmured as she pushed the young man against the door and began kissing him fervently, knowing full well that he wanted to do the same.  
  
The door gave way under their pressure and opened for them. Lex laughed as Chloe pushed him back further with her kiss. He'd definitely never been kissed like that before. Like the girl was on a mission to devour every part of him from the inside out.  
  
Slowly Lex returned from his haze of giddiness and realised that something was wrong. They weren't in a dark and private passageway anymore. They were at the dead centre of the theatre's empty stage. In front of the population of Smallville who had paused in the middle of their dance.  
  
"Uh... Chloe?" Lex asked as the crowd slowly began murmuring.  
  
"What?" she asked, dropping kisses over his neck.  
  
"We're not alone anymore..." he stated.  
  
Chloe's eyes widened as she turned to see pretty much the whole of Smallville staring back at her from the dance floor. The lame pop music playing in the background did its part to heighten the tension further.  
  
Tentatively she slipped her hands away from Lex and bit her lip almost guiltily, before stepping back. Unfortunately, she'd forgotten about her broken heel and fell over backwards, but not before making a desperate grab for something. Lex's shirt. Chloe's foot rammed into Lex's knee, taking him out with her as they both landed in a tangle on the floor, eliciting a gasp from the crowd.  
  
Naturally, Clark Kent was the first at their side. "Ch-Chloe?! What's going on! A-Are you okay? What the... Lex?"  
  
Lex ignored Clark's attempt at the english language and groaned inwardly at the small girl who was still clutching to his shirt. This whole situation was probably going to be hell for her, and it was his fault. All he wanted to do for her was to protect her, but it had turned out horribly wrong. He hated being the one to hurt her and he didn't know what he'd do if she started cry-  
  
Lex paused as he felt her small body gave a little shudder and let out a muted grunt.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan, are you laughing!?" Lex asked incredulous.  
  
Chloe couldn't hold it in any longer and exploded in laughter. Lex had no choice but to join in, amazed at the ridiculous situation they found themselves in. He rolled himself away from Chloe in attempt to stand up.  
  
Clark was soon joined by his parents, Pete and Lana on the stage.  
  
"Are you drunk, Chloe?" Jonathan asked, switching from a concerned look to an angry glare between Chloe and Lex respectively.  
  
Jonathan's comment only seemed to worsen Chloe's laughter, until Martha managed to establish the fact that Chloe was wasn't drunk.  
  
"Does your father know where you are, Chloe?" Martha asked in a motherly tone.  
  
"Does your father know who you're with?" Jonathan snapped, not taking his eyes off Lex Luthor.  
  
Chloe eventually managed to calm down, but remained comfortably seated on the ground, "Yes to the first question. No to the second."  
  
"I knew you had a thing for her." Pete spat at Lex.  
  
"Hello? I *am* in the room." Chloe said dryly. Lex stood behind her protectively as she leaned against his legs. There was no use hiding the fact now, everyone had seen them together anyway. She felt surprisingly comfortable with the whole thing.  
  
Clark turned a deep shade of red, "But... But... how..."  
  
"It just happened, Kent," Lex pitched in. He was never good at dealing with emotional luggage, and he wasn't about to start now.  
  
Clark shook his head and turned to Chloe, "...but your dad will-"  
  
"Don't worry about Gabe, we'll tell him soon enough," Lex redeemed.  
  
"Dad loves me and he wants me to be happy, and I've found something that makes me happy." she admitted.  
  
"Couldn't you just get a puppy?" Pete asked, still in shock.  
  
"Ignore them, Chloe." Lana said grinning from ear to ear as she gave Chloe a hand up from the floor.  
  
"This can't be happening." Clark spluttered.  
  
Chloe laughed and gave her friend a genuine smile, "You might not understand it now, but you'll get it eventually." she turned around and almost lost her balance again.  
  
Lex groaned as he steadied her, "I'm going to have to take drastic precautions before you hurt yourself, Sullivan,"  
  
Chloe shrieked in delight as Lex hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her off the stage and through the confused crowd.  
  
"You know the last time I carried you like this was when you were wasted in Metropolis." he mentioned, ignoring the gapes that they left in their wake.  
  
Chloe smiled, "Oh yeah... those were good times."  
  
"The best," Lex corrected. "Especially since I got to pick you up more often."  
  
"Do you have some sort of a fetish with carrying woman, Lex?" Chloe laughed contently.  
  
"Just you, Chloe... just you."  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and stuff guys, they made me happy: ) Sigh.. don't we love Chlexiness? 


End file.
